Je Ne Suis Pas Juste Sa Soeur
by oOJuneOo
Summary: Evangeline Potter en a marre d'être connue comme la soeur du fameux James Potter. Mais elle va vite se rendre compte qu'on ne la regarde pas tant de haut qu'elle le pense. Une personne en particulier est toujours présent pour elle. SBXOC


Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Toute l'idée est à

**SiriuslyInLove-X**

Sauf évidemment pour ce qui est à J.K. Rowling.

J'ai lu cette fic dernièrement, et j'avais vraiment envie de la traduire pour qu'elle puisse être lue par plus de monde. Donc laissez vos reviews, que je traduirais à l'auteur (pour les plus difficiles). Ca lui fera sûrement très plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre Un

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends_

« ARRGGHH ! JAMES HAROLD POTTER, TU DEVRAIS COMMENCER A TE FAIRE DU SOUCIS POUR TON BIEN-ETRE FUTUR ! » cria une voix en haut des escaliers. Une porte claqua, et trois paires de jambes se mirent à courir dans le couloirs avant qu'une porte claque à nouveau. « OUVRE CETTE PORTE MAINTENANT OU JE LA DEFONCE MOI-MÊME ! » grogna la voix plus ou moins féminine. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Des bruits de pas énormes se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et debout dans le couloir, une jeune fille trempée de la tête aux pieds avait l'air vraiment en colère.

« Oh Evangeline chérie, que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda la mère de la jeune fille, qui était en train de laver la vaisselle, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Vraiment besoin de demander ! Mon idiot de frère jumeau, et son abruti d'ami, ont décidé que se serait extrêmement drôle de me renverser de l'eau dessus… DANS MON LIT ! » cria la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'amuser chérie. Tu sais comment ces deux-là sont », raisonna sa mère, qui continuait de travailler. Evangeline lui jeta un regard froid.

« Ils ont quinze ans, pas cinq. Je vais à la douche. »

« Mais soeurette, est-ce que tu en as _vraiment_ besoin ? » demanda le frère d'Evangeline, James, qui était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, son meilleur ami Sirius à côté de lui. Le duo souriait timidement.

« Tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas arrosé ce matin, j'aurais été de bonne humeur. Mais maintenant, vous allez êtres coincés avec moi de mauvaise humeur quand on ira au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous êtes contents », lança Evangeline avant de monter les escaliers.

« Bonjour les garçons », sourit Mme Potter, qui était occupée maintenant à faire le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda James alors qu'il tirait une chaise de sous la table pour s'asseoir dessus.

« Du bacon avec des œufs, ça ta va Sirius ? » demanda Mme Potter alors qu'elle cassait une coquille d'œuf.

« Oui, merci Mme Potter, je mangerais n'importe quoi », répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire. James renifla, recevant un regard méprisant de sa mère.

« Appelle moi Miriam, on est tous une famille dans cette maison, enfin, je suis sûre que ta sœur James… » elle le regarda furtivement « … est en train de prier pour que tu disparaisses. Tu devrais aller t'excuser. » dit la sage femme alors qu'elle retournait à sa cuisine.

« Mais maman… » Geint James.

« James, tu as quinze ans, arrête de geindre et fais ce que je te dis. »

« Bien, on va aller s'excuser », répondit James qui donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui le regarda d'un air absent.

« Je n'étais pas tout seul pour lui balancer de l'eau dessus, Patmol, maintenant lève ton cul pour que nous puissions aller nous excuser envers ma petite sœur. » Dit James en tirant Sirius de sa chaise.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la cuisine. « James ! Ta sœur est dans la… », commença Miriam. « Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en mêle ? »

James et Sirius montèrent l'escalier de manière hautaine. Evangeline avait un tempérament explosif, et les deux jeunes hommes savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être de l'autre côté d'un sort qu'elle projetait.

« Phew. Elle n'est pas dans le couloir, fais attention à tes arrières », chuchota James, qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds.

Sirius rit. « Sérieusement mec, on croirait que c'est une tueuse en série ! »

« Eh bien, si on se fait chopper dans un moment d'inattention, on sera sûrement ses premières victimes ! » dit James calmement. « Je crois qu'elle est dans la salle de bain. »

Evangeline venait juste de fermer le robinet d'eau de la douche, et eut des frissons dans le dos à cause du froid quand elle en sortit. Elle attrapa une serviette et l'attacha autour d'elle. « Quand vont-ils grandir ? » se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir et jeta un coup d'œil. Oui, Evangeline était définitivement une Potter. Elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau qui atteignait ses hanches, une silhouette athlétique, mais contrairement à James, elle avait les yeux verts et ne portait pas de lunettes. Ils étaien jumeaux, nés le 27 mars. Evangeline était la plus jeune des deux, née trois minutes après son frère aîné. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle. Quand elle avait des problèmes à l'école, il prenait toujours la responsabilité. Quand quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du rentre-dedans, James était la première personne à venir dire au pauvre garçon de dégager. Elle lui était reconnaissante du fait qu'il tenait autant à elle, mais parfois, il allait un peu trop loin.

_(Flash-back - Avril 1974)_

_« Non je ne le fais pas Fabien ! Et tu ne peux pas me forcer d'ailleurs ! » dis-je en riant et en m'éloignant de lui lentement._

_« Eh bien je suis vraiment désolée Miss Potter, mais je vais te forcer à le faire ! » dit le dénommé Fabien, qui lui tira la langue. « Et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir non plus. »_

_« Levicorpus ! »_

_Je me sentis soulevée dans les airs et pendue par les pieds._

_« Ahhhhhhh ! » criai-je, « Redescend-moi tout de suite ! » Je savais qu'il était juste en train de s'amuser innocemment._

_« Que ferais-tu si je disais non ? » rit-il._

_Je boudai, « Oh tu verras » dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas vu James qui tournait au coin du couloir et qui s'avançait vers nous._

_« EVA ! Qu'est-ce que… ? DESCEND-LA PREWETT ! » grogna James, typiquement James, pensant qu'il me sauvait la vie._

_« JAMES ! ATTENDS ! ARRÊTE ! » criai-je._

_« DESCEND-LA PREWETT OR JE TE JETTE UN SORT D'OUBLI » grogna-t-il à nouveau._

_« Je… Euh… James j'étais juste… » marmonna Fabien._

_« J'AI DIS DESCEND-LA ! » cria James, qui perdait patience._

_« Liberacorpus »_

_« Tu as beaucoup de chance Prewett. Refais ça une seule fois et je m'assurerais que tu ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants », dit James. « Eva ! Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. « Cet espèce de co… »_

_« Lâche-moi James. Fabien était juste en train de s'amuser et je n'étais en pas en danger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé d'être aussi surprotecteur ? » demandai-je, mon sang bouillant à l'intérieur. James avait tout gâché._

_« Il… Je… » Il essayait désespérément d'aligner deux mots._

_« Non, laisse moi tranquille James », dis-je avant de m'en aller. Abruti, j'aimais beaucoup Fabien, et James lui avait fait peur._

_(Fin du Flash Back)_

Toc Toc. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Evangeline attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla. Elle s'attendait à voir son père devant elle, mais à la place…

« Eva, écoute on est vraiment désolés de t'avoir balancé de l'eau… » James la regarda choqué. « Sérieux, mets quelque chose, je ne veux pas voir ma sœur avec seulement une serviette ! »

« Je suis tellement désolée mon cher frère, mais à ce stade, on dirait que je suis la seule source féminine que tu pourras mater. » répliqua Evangeline d'un air suffisant.

« Maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas de bouger, j'aimerais passer. » Elle s'arrêta et regarda Sirius.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Sirius ? Tu as clairement déjà eu ton quota de filles en serviettes. Oh attends, il semblerait que je sois la seule que tu n'as pas réussi à coincer avec tes manières libertines encore. » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Nope, tu es ma meilleure ami Eva, je ne te ferais pas ça. » lança Sirius, une étincelle dans le regard.

« Bien, je serais prête dans dix minutes, ensuite on pourra aller acheter notre matériel scolaire. » lança Evangeline avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Alors qu'Evangeline entrait dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte à quel point cette dernière était en désordre. Des livres de sortilèges, des papiers de bonbons et autres objets jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. En étant jumeaux, il semblait que James et Evangeline aient hérité de certains traits en communs : ils étaient tous les deux aussi bordéliques et avaient des manières plutôt choquantes. Mais les deux avaient aussi une intelligence incroyable et beaucoup de courage, ce qui étaient les qualités requises pour être à Gryffondor.

Elle parcourut la chambre à la recherche de vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter, et finalement, après avoir fouillé dans sa commode, sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'un T-shirt AC/DC Back to Black et de jeans grisâtres. Pour une fille d'une telle beauté, ces habits pouvaient avoir l'air d'un choix étrange, mais ils lui allaient à merveille.

Elle courut en bas de l'escalier, laissant le froid du sol chatouiller ses doigts de pieds à travers les trous de ses chaussettes, qui n'allaient d'ailleurs pas ensemble.

« Ok les mecs, je suis prête à y aller », lança une Evangeline souriante qui enfilait ses converses noires, dont l'une d'elle perdait sa semelle.

« Eva, je pense que pendant que tu te trouveras au Chemin de Traverse, tu devrais t'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Celles-ci sont atroces. », dit sa mère, qui avait l'air particulièrement choquée par l'état des chaussures de sa fille.

« Oh ne sois pas ridicule maman, elles sont très bien ! » répondit Evangeline alors qu'elle ouvrait un carton de jus d'orange et qu'elle commençait à boire directement au goulot.

« EVANGELINE AVRIL POTTER ! » cria Miriam, ce qui fit s'étouffer Evangeline. La bouche pleine de jus d'orange, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en renverser sur son t-shirt.

« MAMAN ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda Evangeline fâchée, essayant d'essuyer la tâche sur son t-shirt.

« Tu n'es pas la seule personne de cette maison à boire ça ! » lança sa mère, « Oh bonjour les garçons, vous êtes près à partir ? On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette. »

James et Sirius entrèrent dans la cuisine, James tuant presque le chat de sa sœur, Salem, au passage.

« Mon dieu, saleté de chat ! » s'exclama James, qui repoussa le chat avec le bout de son pied.

« James, ne donne pas des coups à mon chat ! » s'énerva Evangeline, qui enfilait un chapeau sur sa tête.

« Il a failli me tuer ! Je te jure que ce chat en a après moi ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu dois être la seule personne à penser que Salem est démoniaque. Même Sirius l'aime bien, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? » répliqua Evangeline qui observait le jeune homme.

« Je… Euh… James il n'a rien d'anormal ce chat », murmura Sirius, qui tentait de ne pas regarder James dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Eva ! Tu lui as jeté un sort ? » demanda James, l'air confus. Sirius le regarda méchamment.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait James », répondit Evangeline, les sourcils levés alors qu'elle posait Salem par terre.

« Bien, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à partir ? » demanda la mère des jumeaux. « James, tu es le premier. »

« Tu as raison, maman », dit James en prenant une poignée pleine de poudre. Il se plaça dans la cheminée, lança la poudre dans le feu et cria « CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

« Ah, cinq minutes de paix », soupira Evangeline alors que sa mère lui tendait un sac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans maman ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans le sac.

« Evangeline, rends-le moi ! C'est juste des vêtements que je dois rapporter. Maintenant Sirius, es-tu prêt ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Mme Potter », dit-il en attrapant de la poudre. « On se voit là-bas mon Ange », il lui fit un clin d'œil, entra dans la cheminée, juste comme James l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, lança la poudre, et cria « CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

« Mon Ange hein ? » questionna la mère d'Evangeline alors qu'elle vidait son sac sur la table pour les remettre en ordre dans son sac.

« Oh, c'est juste un surnom. Remus et Sirius l'utilisent. » marmonna Evangeline alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

Elle se déplaça vers la table, attrapa une poignée entière de poudre dans le pot, attentive à ne pas en laisser tomber, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. « On se voit là-bas, maman ». Elle lança la poudre dans les flemmes vertes et se sentit tourner sur elle-même. Après un voyage difficile et un coude égratigné, elle sortit d'une autre cheminée, se sentant légèrement malade.

Fleury et Bott, la fameuse bibliothèque sorcière. Evangeline adorait cet endroit, pour la simple et bonne raison que James détestait lire et ne rêverait donc jamais d'entrer dans un magasin de ce genre. La deuxième raison était qu'il s'y trouvait plus d'une centaine de livres à lire. Après avoir fait un tour dans les différents rayons de livres qu'ils avaient à offrir, Evangeline sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers quatre garçons.

« C'est marrant de vous croiser tous ici », dit Evangeline. « Hey Remus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Pas trop mal en fait, et toi ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Remus avait toujours eu de bonnes manières avec tout le monde.

« Eh bien elles auraient été beaucoup mieux s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux abrutis qui se tiennent derrière toi ! » dit Evangeline en riant. Son frère lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais Sirius se contenta de lui sourire.

« Tu sais que tu m'aimes, mon Ange », dit-il en l'entourant de son bras.

« Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez, très cher Monsieur Black », l'embêta-t-elle, coincée sous son bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de quidditch. Elle regarda la vitrine, observant les balais.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant Eva ? » demanda son frère qui se tenait à côté d'elle, son nez pressé contre la fenêtre.

« Je me demande si maman me prendrait ce balai. Je n'en ai pas eu de nouveau depuis ma deuxième année », dit Evangeline.

« Oh j'aime beaucoup celui-là », ajouta-t-elle excitée en pointant un balai situé au dessus des autres. La vision de sa sœur rappelait à James les petits enfants dans les magasins de jouets.

« Cleansweep 290, combien il coûte ? » demanda James alors qu'il observait de derrière la vitrine.

« Euh, c'est… 190 gallions. Tu penses que maman serait d'accord ? Je sais que papa le serait. Il dit toujours que les meilleurs balais sont toujours les plus chers », dit Evangeline, regardant son frère avec espoir.

« Nous verrons bien petite sœur », dit-il en lui souriant. Il se remirent alors en marche pour trouver leur mère.


End file.
